My girls exboyfriend
by Nessa-chan 15
Summary: When he was seeing her You could see he had his doubts And now he's missing her Because he knows he's missing out Now it's haunting him The memories like a ghost He's so terrified Cause no one else even comes close. kakasaku rated T to be safe.


i dont own anything!

* * *

"… and then me and Ino-pig went to lunch and she said she never like them and she gave them to me aren't they cute?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was to busy looking at a younger ninja butt. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked again.

"Listen Sakura I need to tell you something, you and I have been going out for what a year and a half? Well you know there's only one strong beautiful woman that can help me rebuild my clan, but your not her, Sakura your weak, too weak, and your not all that pretty ether." Sasuke said bluntly then smiled. "So is Ino free?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stood up with watery eyes look right at Sasuke punch him so hard in the mouth he hit the ground, then she kick him in the ribs she leaned down close to his ear a whispered " Fuck you, Uchiha." then she walked away like nothing happened.

"Fuck him I don't need his sorry ass!" Sakura was talking to herself as she was in there old training grounds sitting against a large tree.

"Well there's a site for sore eyes. So who we ranting about to ourselves today?" a voice from above her said. She look up to see one Kakashi Hatake hang up side down on a low tree branch. Her and her ex-teacher had become quite close since she had turn 18.

"Sasuke dumped me, said I was weak and ugly!" Sakura said right before she broke down crying. He dropped from the tree and sat next to her, pulling her into his lap. They sat there for ten minutes.

"Kakashi do you think I'm weak and ugly?" Sakura asked sniffing.

"Sakura I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and as for weak I know your not because you put me through a wall last week for giving you a jump start." Kakashi had developed strong feelings for the girl in his lap over the past year. Now that sasuke is out now it's his time. 'Tell her now!' he thought.

"SakuraI'minlovewithyou!!" Kakashi blurted out before he had time to change his mind.

"huh?" Sakura didn't hear a word he said.

"I s-said S-sakura I-I'm i-in love with you!" Kakashi said again.

"oh… I've kind had crush on you since I was 12." Sakura blushed. Kakashi pull down his mask and kissed a Sakura hard on the lips.

**When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close**

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

**So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need**

TWO YEARS LATER.

"so when are you going to ask her?" Naruto walked down the street with Kakashi who had just bought a 6,000 dollar ring that naruto help pick out, Kakashi and sakura had been going out for two year now. At first the blond ninja was pissed but then he saw how happy they were and he calmed down.

"I think I'm going to ask her tonight over dinner, so when are you and Hinata going to tie the knot?" Kakashi asked as they passed a bar that little did they know held Sasuke Uchiha who was drunker than shit and listening to the whole conversion.

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

**If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me  
**

8 MONTHS LATER

"You may kiss the bride." Kakashi leaned in pulled down his mask and put a hand in front of his face and kissed Sakura who was a month pregnant, and glowing. They ended the kiss, because Kakashi couldn't quit smiling.

"If I'm dreaming never let this dream end, I love you so much!" Kakashi whispered grinning like an idiot. Sakura pulled him into another kiss.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now I love you!" sakura end the second kiss.

Sasuke sat and watch as the girl he wants more than anything sit and made out with there ex-teacher. Then he looked at his date, crying tears of joy. "shut up Ino!" sasuke got up and left.

**She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.**

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

**  
**7 YEARS LATER.

Sasuke was walking down the street with a bottle of rum in on hand yeger in the other. He looked up to see the Hatake Family walking in front of him. Sakura, who was 7 months along with there 4th child, Kakashi who was now hokage until Naruto's first child is born, and there 7 year old twin boys Haru, Hiroshi**, **who where becoming genin two years early,and there 5 year old Daughter Sachiko who was joining to the academy in two months.

**  
If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me**

END

* * *

Me: yah I like this one!!

Kakashi: MY KIDS ARE AMAZING!!

Sakura: I want pickles and ice cream!!

Me: R&R


End file.
